Statement of the Technical Field
This disclosure concerns music harmony, and more particularly concerns automated methods and devices which facilitate the creating, practicing and sharing of musical harmonies.
Description of the Related Art
In the music field, harmony involves a combination of concurrently sounded musical notes which produce a pleasant listening effect. In this regard, harmony is generally understood to require at least two separate tones or voices to be sounded simultaneously. For example, a simple form of harmony would involve a second note sounded at a pitch that is double the pitch of a basic melody. A Third harmony is one in which the harmony part is a musical Third above the original pitches comprising the melody. Most commonly, a musical harmony will comprise between three and six voice parts or tones.
In theory, various harmony parts (e.g. vocal harmony parts) could be created separately and then combined to create a song. But in order to create vocal harmonies that have a pleasing sound, vocalists will often work together with producers. For example, this process can take place in a recording studio with the various vocalists present so that they can practice with one another and hear how the combined vocal parts will sound when combined together.